Why Narumi?
by Midnight Assassin740
Summary: Just a oneshot of a customer talking to Kiri about why she chose Narumi instead of someone else. KiriXNaru Oneshot


**A/N: HA HA HA!! Alright. This is just a little one shot. Heh, sorry! I know I should be working on my story but….well you know how it is! If I don't do this now I'll never do it! So, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beauty Pop**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Why Narumi?

"So," began the customer. "Why him?" she asked, truly confused.

"Try again?" Kiri questioned. As she said this, Kiri continued to snip bits of hair from her regular.

"You know, why him," saying this, the woman pointed at a certain hot-tempered young man. Said young man was currently involved in cutting another regulars hair. He smiled as he talked to the old man in the seat. He appeared to be blushing about something, "Sure, he's cute, and I mean _really_ cute," Kiri nearly sweat dropped over this statement, "but just I don't see it."

"Ah, look down please," instructed one of Japan's top beauticians.

"Oh, right."

For a few minutes a silence hung in the air. The only thing they to could hear was the sniping if the scissors and the faint talking between Narumi and his customer. Finally, when the regular could no longer take it she again started "Well?"

"Hm?"

"Why him?" Asked the woman, growing slightly impatient towards Kiri's absent mind.

"Ah," Kiri took a moment to ponder this. Why Narumi? Many people have asked her this same question. Kiri could never really think of a reason they would, let alone could, understand. "Well, why not?"

Her customer frowned at the question. Why answer your question with a question. "Think about it. You're calm, level headed, and very nonchalant."

"And?"

"Well, he's, uh, NOT! While you're these, Narumi-sama is loud, obnoxious, hard headed, and pretty damn arrogant if you ask me. You could have just about anyone, and you chose the guy who is nothing like you."

Kiri sigh inwardly. "Wait…what do you mean I could have had just about anyone?" asked a confused Kiri.

"Okay, this may take a while." Her customer took a deep breathe. She looked as if she were getting ready to run a marathon.

"Let's start simple, Ochiai." She began.

"Ochiai?"

"Yes, Ochiai. You could have been with Ochiai. He liked you remember? Let's see. Ochiai, tall, dark, handsome."

Kiri grinned and rolled her eyes toward the Narumi. Who was talking uncharacteristically quite to Kei. "I don't think you're going to win this with looks."

"Okay okay. So Narumi-sama owns in looks. But aside from that! Ochiai was intelligent, mysterious, and could think on his feet."

"Try malicious, manipulative, and sneaky." Reasoned Kiri.

"Fine. Forget about Ochiai. What about that Iketani boy? The one from LA."

"You mean Billy?"

"Yes! If I remember correctly, he was quite enamored with you too."

"So? Why would I want him?"

"He absolutely adored you! Wouldn't you prefer to be showered with love and admiration then yelled at with lectures and rants?"

Just the thought of constant attention and affection was suffocating to Kiri. Taking one look at Kiri's face the woman knew the answer. Sighing, said woman shook her head in frustration.

"Don't you ever think it would be better if you ended up with someone else?"

Kiri looked straight into the woman's eyes. "No. Never."

"Not with anyone?"

"Nope."

"How about Iori?"

"Girl."

"Kennichiro?"

"Brother."

"Taro-Tard?"

"Please don't kid."

Growling in defeat, the woman stayed quite the rest of the time.

"Finished."

Stepping from her seat, the woman looked in the mirror with a smug grin.

"Do you like?"

Turning towards Kiri she stated, "Of course. As to be expected from you."

Heading towards the door, the customer stopped before opening the door. Looking back at Kiri, she tried one more time. "You never told me why. All I got from you was why NOT Narumi. But I never got why. So tell me. Why Narumi?"

Kiri opened her mouth to reply. But before she could, Kiri felt strong arms wrap around her waist, embracing her. Kiri smiled and looked up to see a blushing Narumi. "Yes?" Kiri asked casually.

"W-well…" sputtered Narumi. Shifting his eyes franticly, he pulled from his pocket and small box. "I, um, here."

Taking the box, Kiri opened it with extreme care. Upon opening it she found a beautiful silver bracelet. On the bracelet were many charms. Scissors, a cat's face, and both the initials BP and SP. Gasping at how beautiful it was, Kiri, and her customer, could only marvel its grace.

Narumi, not liking the silence spoke up. "You hate it don't you. I knew you'd hate. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'll get rid of it. Don't worry, I'm sorry. Really I am. So sorry. It was suppose to be an early birthday present. But I couldn't wait that long and, I, I'm so sorry!"

Kiri watched Narumi ramble a little longer before she took his chin and brought their lips together. When they pulled away from the kiss Kiri smiled. "I love it."

Narumi face lit up. "R-really? G-great! I-in fact. I knew you would love it. How could you not. After all. I thought of it. How could you hate something I, the great Narumi Shogo, picked especially for you?"

Kiri listen to his ranting for a little longer. When she couldn't take it any more she brought him back down for another kiss. Not that Narumi was complaining. Looking in his chocolate brown eyes Kiri sigh. "But I love you more."

Blushing, Narumi mumbled, "I love you too."

Unknown to the both of them the same curious customer was watching them with a kind smile. "So that's why." Walking out the door the woman could only chuckle. "What was I thinking? Why Narumi?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: AH HA! So. Does you like? Its futureific! Right on. Anyway I had to write this oneshot. It was lurking in my head. All it said was Write ME. Write Me. So I said OKAY!! I'll try to get started on my other story. Really. Expect another chapter soon. Thanks for reading.**

**Read and Review**

**I do NOT own Beauty Pop**


End file.
